brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms Wiki:About
Hello and welcome to Brothers in Arms Wiki where all the information related to Brothers in Arms. This wiki is founded on 21st July 2007 by PanSola and have over 200 pages in this wiki. We wish you come to help us in this wiki. History It was founded by PanSola on 21st July 2007 where he established the wiki before absent and taken over by Fraydizzle, the admin at 2008 where he improved many parts of the wiki like photos, main menu and others. There are sustainable community in the wiki who helped improve the wiki. However, as Fraydizzle is inactive in 2017, many users abandoned the wiki as they lost interest and neglected in the process. It becomes outdated and lack of information in the wiki. Only one user who never registered still maintain the wiki. As the new user Yaujj75 arrive to be the new admin, he made major reforms to the wiki with clear format, better categories, new photos, understandable templates and more. With it the wiki starts to improve and more people read the wiki. A small number of users decide to help the wiki and start to grow slowly with a wiki manager support the wiki. The admin had completed several projects like Project Extras where he add all the extras in the games. Now the wiki is still under improvement and better than ever. Content As you browse through the wiki, you might see some contents are still missing especially from the spin-off games. However, the main games related pages are best we have out of the wiki and we still find ways to improve it. Wiki Design The coloring of the wiki is based on things related to Brothers in Arms. The grey on the topbar represent the uniforms the Germans wear in the game while the page colour is based on the paratroopers uniform colour including the Fallschrimjagers. The links colour is related to the 101st with the eagle symbol with its symbolic beak colour and the bars in the pages represent blood from both sides. Photos and Videos Many photos here are usually screenshots of the games and converted from BMP file to JPG or PNG file to fit in the wiki. Sometimes we can take the photos from the World Wide Web (WWW) as some photos does suit the wiki if possible. Videos are taken from YouTube but some of them can be recorded and edited to suit the wiki. Templates Although the templates are incomplete and I have little experience, I have a fair understanding on most basic templates like infoboxes and navboxes and even the notice template (although I am trying to master it). As you can see the infoboxes in the wiki are more polished and revised with more clearer titles and better understanding. Missing Contents There are some missing parts or lack of information in the wiki that couldn't be access easily. Readers can be offer to contribute to expand and add in to the wiki. * The Mobile Section - Although the main games are covered, another popular section is the mobile games and they are need of expansion. * The Console Version - There are some console games that are not covered. Although they are the same as the main games but need in expansion. * Weapons and Vehicles - The pages are still not organized and unplanned for the moment. * Category:Browse Category:Important Pages